My Adventures With Jimmy Neutron
by iamacoolguy
Summary: My name is Ian. I moved to Retroville not long ago. I hang out with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. And we're about to have some crazy adventures!
1. Tardy to class

**My Adventures With Jimmy Neutron**

**I had just moved to Retroville a couple of weeks ago. I became friends with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. I woke up in my bed and looked at the clock.**

**"Holy fish paste!" I exclaimed. "It's 7:45, school starts in 15 minutes! I've already missed the bus by now." I woke up my mom and explained to her what happened. She rushed me to school. Then I saw Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen.**

**"Hey Ian!" said Jimmy. "Hurry, we've got to get to class."**

**"Carl," I said. "Is that a mole on your head?"**

**"No it's a beauty mark!" shouted Carl. "I'm putting cream on it." I laughed.**

**"Quit being slowpokes, do you want to be late?" said Sheen. He pulled out his Ultralord action figure. "By the power of Ultralord, we will now use super speed to get to class on time!" Sheen started to run, but tripped on his shoe string and fell flat on his face.**

**"Sheen's right," said Jimmy. "Besides the Ultralord part, we have to get to class!"**

**"I heard that!" said Sheen. "Never underestimate the power of Ultralord!" Jimmy, Carl, and I glared at Sheen. "What?!"**

**On the way to class, we were running in the halls, with Sheen leading the way. He once again tripped on his shoe string and fell, causing everyone else to fall with him.**

**"Ah!" I exclaimed. "Tie your shoes, Sheen!"**

**"I think Sheen broke my arm!" said Carl.**

**"Impossible Carl," explained Jimmy. "You would be in severe pain right now."**

**We almost made it to class when the bell rang. We dashed to our seats, where Ms. Fowl then gave us our tardy sheets.**

**"But Ms. Fowl!" said Jimmy. "We were only 3.47 seconds late!" I looked over at Jimmy with a strange look. "What?"**

**"What up with 3.47?" I said.**

**"Well I estimated our arrival by-"**

**"Class!" Ms. Fowl inturrupted. "Time for your quizzes!" Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and I sighed and got to work.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Blast off too the moon

**My Adventures With Jimmy Neutron Chapter 2**

**After the school day was over, I was grounded for an hour for being tardy at school. I tried to convince my mom that we weren't more than 5 seconds late, but she didn't care. After an hour, I met with the guys at the school's playground.**

**"Tell me again why we are here," said Sheen.**

**"I told you," said Jimmy. "We're gonna blast off to space! Let's try not to run into Brobot again because he gives me a headache."**

**"I wish Ultralord were real," said Sheen.**

**"Oh do ya?" I said in a sarcastic tone. We got in the rocket and we were off. While Jimmy was driving the rocket we ran into an astroid and started spiraling downward.**

**"No!!" exclaimed Carl. "I'm too young to die!!! I haven't lived my dream of being a llama breeder yet!!"**

**"Goodbye life!" said Sheen. Lucily we were heading for the moon, so we weren't gonna be stuck in space. But somehow Sheen fell out of the rocket and was drifting out into space.**

**"Sheen no!" yelled Jimmy. We eventually crashed into the moon's surface. No one was really that hurt. Except for Carl, he hurt his, well, you know the drill.**

**"Well," I said dusting myself off. "Our rocket's screwed, Sheen's gone, and we are stuck on this dumb, lifeless planet."**

**"It's not a planet," siad Jimmy.**

**"WHATEVER!" I shouted. Suddenly the ground was shaking. A huge monster came out of the ground.**

**"This can't be good," said Jimmy. The monster began chasing us. It seemed as if we were all gonna die, Sheen floating in space and us being chased by a 20 foot tall monster, who was gaining on us.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Jared Quaesar

**My Adventures With Jimmy Neutron**

**So we were running away from the giant monster chasing us. He was gaining quickly. Suddenly, we fell into a small hole.**

**"Ow, my spine," I said. I looked around. "Jimmy, where are we?"**

**"I don't know Ian," said Jimmy. "But it's unbearably hot, let me check Goddard's thermometer." It read 97.2 degrees fahrenheit, that's about 36 degrees celsius.**

**"Almost 100 degrees," said Carl. "My mom said not to be in heat like this."**

**"Hello friends!" said a squeaky voice. Then a light turned on, revealing a talking lemon. "My name is Jared. Jared Quaesar!"**

**"It's a lemon!" I said. "And it talks! I think this may be a bad dream." **

**"Oh," said Jared. "It's just one of my expirements gone wrong. I am actually a human who lives in a heated clubhouse on the moon."**

**"Why is your room really hot?" asked Carl.**

**"I'll explain later," explained Jared. He lead us into a lab. It was filled with hundreds of neat gadgets.**

**"Jared!" exclaimed Jimmy. "I didn't know you were a genius!"**

**"A really smart genius indeed," he said. "Sorry but I'm the bragging type. Say, what's with your hair?"**

**"Oh, it's just how I like it."**

**"Yeah yeah, whatever," I said, staring at the inventions. "Let's check some of these things out!" We saw a lemon ray, a giant ray, a 7-D video game, which awed us. But we found something even more shocking. I wasn't 100 sure, but I believe there was Sheen's body lying unconcious on a bed.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Monster problems

**My Adventures With Jimmy Neutron**

**When I saw Sheen's body, I ran over to Carl and Jimmy.**

**"Guys!" I said. "I think I found Sheen!" I lead them to the bed where Sheen was laying there. He wasn't dead because it looked like he made little movements with his legs.**

**"Leaping Leptons!" exclaimed Jimmy.**

**  
"Poor Sheen!" said Carl. "HE'S DEAD!!!"**

**Jared walked in. "Oh don't worry, he's not dead. I found him floating in space so I used a super magnet to attract him towards the moon. Hitting the ground must have knocked him out."**

**"Uh...what's going on?" said Sheen as he started to wake up.**

**"He's alive!" said Carl.**

**"Sheen," said Jimmy. "The chances of you surviving were 4,789 to 1."**

**"No," said Jared. "More like 5,245 to 1."**

**Suddenly, we heard a loud stomping noise. I think it was the monster. Jared went over to his telescope and saw a monster running around. I was right. The monster that was chasing us was out there, and we were trapped down in Jared's clubhouse. At least until the monster went away.**

**"I am never going away until I eat a human!" said the monster.**

**"Jimmy," said Carl. "I thought you said monsters don't exist."**

**"I was wrong about that," said Jimmy. "I just thought that if I told you, you would freak out."**

**Carl started to freak out. "MONSTERS ARE GONNA GET US, MONSTERS ARE GONNA GET US!"**

**"Quit yelling Carl!" scream Sheen. "I've got a headache!"**

**"You both quit yelling!" I said. "Now if we calm down, we can think of a plan to stop this monster! But it'll take a lot of thinking-"**

**"I got it!" interrupted Jared. "I'll clone myself, and then send my clone up to the surface, and the monster will eat it!" So Jared got into his cloning device and cloned himself.**

**"Terrific idea Jared!" said Jimmy.**

**"I know," said both Jareds.**

**"I want a human!" yelled the monster. Than he saw the clone and he ate it and walked away.**

**"Any chance you could help build us a new rocket?" said Jimmy. "We really need to get back to Earth before we find ourselves in more danger. Come on guys!" We got started on the rocket.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
